pregunten a groj 2
by Cassidy14
Summary: Holis! Aqui esta la continuación de Groj (seguire aqui los cap) LEAN PLISSSS!


**Hola a todos gracias por dejar su reviews, ahora PREGUNTEN A GROJBAND cap. 2**

**GROJBAND NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE CARTOON NETWORK, PERO SI LO FUERA, WUAJAJAJA….. EJEM….. COMENCEMOS!**

**En el garaje de Corey se encuentra Cassidy vestida con shorts de color Beige, blusa naranja con mangas cortas de color blancas, y botas negras, junto a ella se encuentra GROJBAND, NEWMANS y Trina.**

Cassidy: Hola a todos, saluden chicos

Grojband: Hola chicos

Newmans: Que onda?

Trina: Osea hola y así –mueve su cabello–

Cassidy: bien en este capitulo será divertido por todos los retos que nos mandaron –revisa sus tarjetas– nos divertiremos mucho! –hace una risa maniaca– ejem empecemos

**COMENCEMOS!**

**Elsa108**

**-Kin, Cual de todos tus inventos te gusta más?**

Kin: La maquina del tiempo, aunque Trina la destruyera

**-Reto a las chicas a vestirse de sirvientas**

Todas: Que?!

Cassidy: Esto me incluye?

Carrie: Claro, tu eres una chica

Cassidy: Agh!

**Salen todas y 3 minutos después entran todas como sirvientas…**

**(Todas con la diademas de princesa de color blanca, el vestido corto negro con toques blancos)**

Corey: Se ven lindas, sobre todo tu Lanes –la mira–

Laney: O/ / /O

Carrie: Listo –se arranca su vestido, y queda con la habitual– mucho mejor

Todas excepto Carrie: –se arrancan su vestido y quedan con su ropa habitual–

Cassidy: Siguiente

**Reto para Kin, Corey y Laney**

**-Kin construye una maquina del tiempo SIN QUEJAS y que Corey y Laney vean su futuro y nos digan como es en voz alta CADA DETALLE**

Kin: Jajaja –muestra la maquina del tiempo– la cree hace mucho, bueno Corey y Laney, entren

**Corey y Laney entran a la maquina del tiempo, pasan 15 minutos y salen de la maquina del tiempo todos rojos y felices.**

Cassidy: Que paso? –saca su celular y comienza a grabar–

Laney: Pues fuimos 6 años al futuro, nos encontramos con nosotros pero de 20 años…

Corey: Después les dijimos que pasaría…

Laney: En fin, nos contaron que somos las mejores estrellas del Rock

Corey: Pero

Cassidy: Que ocurre?

Corey: Pues, Laney y yo estamos casados, además de que esperamos a un bebe

Cassidy: Oh, cuantos meses Laney?

Laney: Nos contaron que apenas 3 meses y Corey es muy sobreprotector conmigo, bueno en el futuro

Corey: Y nos comentaron que no cambiáramos el futuro, porque esperaban con muchas ansias a su hijo además, de ser las mejores estrellas del rock

Cassidy: Mas les vale no arruinarlo

Corey: Sabes estoy muy feliz por mi futuro –voltea para ver a Laney–

Laney: Igual yo –sonrie–

**-Corey, te pintas el cabello o es natural?**

Corey: Aquí entre nos, me lo pinto, antes era negro

**-Laney, porque tienes el cabello bastante corto? (se te veria mas lindo largo) **

Corey: verdad que si

Laney: Pues es una peluca –se la quita– mi Mamá no me ha dejado cortarme mi cabello

Corey: Te vez hermosa *o*

Laney: O/ / /O

**GumXThief**

**Kim y Konnie, que tan pesado es Corey con ustedes?**

**Del 1 al 10**

Kim:2

Cassidy: Porque 2?

Konnie: pues no es malo con nosotras, solo actua, si no con Carrie, pero mas Lenny

Cassidy: Creo saber el porque

**Corey, porque solo tu le dices Lanes a Laney y toda la escuela te dice Core?**

Corey: Me dicen así porque ese es mi apodo, y esta prohibido que le digan Lanes, a mi Lanes

Cassidy: tu Laney?

Corey: O/ / /O

Laney: O/ / /O

Cassidy: Siguiente

**Reto al mas valiente a besarse con un extraño (muahaha)**

Kon: Yo!

**Kon camina por el parque y encuentra a una chica pelinegra con ojos rojos, la abraza y besa en la boca**

Kon: Eres linda –se va–

?: mmh –se queda mirando por donde se fue– meh –sigue su camino–

Kon: Volví –se sienta en su lugar– lo vieron

Cassidy: Si, tu eres el mas valiente –mira a Konnie– estas bien?

Konnie: Claro –tic en el ojo–

**RETO O CASTIGO**

**-Reto para Kin**

**Quitate tus lentes y no puede usar lentes contacto**

Kin: Bien –se los quita y se los da a Cassidy–

Cassidy: Cuantos dedos ves? –muestra 3 dedos–

Kin: 3 dedos

Cassidy: Woah, oye no necesitas los lentes, verdad?

Kin: No, en realidad los uso porque me falta un poco de la vista pero por estar hasta la noche haciendo trabajos

Cassidy: Siguiente

**-Reto para Laney**

**Di cual fue tu mejor sueño de Corey diciéndote te amo**

**(te lo imaginaste como guerrero, como vampiro, como protector, como te lo imaginaste)**

Laney: Pues, Corey era vampiro, los gemelos hombres lobo y yo pues normal…

**FLASH BACK SUEÑO**

**Grojband se encontraba en un bosque, aunque todos hacían algo diferente al del otro, Corey levitaba, Kin saltaba por los arboles, Kon se convirtió en lobo y cargaba a Laney quien se le quedaba mirando a su amigos.**

Corey: Pasa algo Laney?

Laney: No, estoy bien

Corey: Que nos quieres preguntar?

Laney: Odio cuando entras a mi mente, bueno pues… como fue que ustedes son así, nunca me lo contaron

Kin: Pues, yo y Kon somos mitad humanos, mitad hombres lobo, nuestro padres es un hombre lobo y nuestra madre humana, la familia de nuestra madre viajo de vacaciones aquí, aquí encontró a nuestro padre

Kon: Y se enamoraron por así decirlo, después sus padres aceptaron su unión al igual que los lobos, nuestro padre es el rey de los hombres lobo, ahora somos como los príncipes poderosos

Corey: Y yo soy vampiro completo, mis padres son vampiros los mas poderosos, Trina era poderosa, al nacer yo sus poderes fueron eliminados completamente y yo ahora soy quien los aporta a menos que mis padres quieran otro hijo, pero es imposible que mis poderes se vayan yo los he aportado por mas tiempo además de ser muy fuerte y saber un conjuro que arrancara los poderes de ese nuevo hijo –dijo en un tono malévolo, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sacudí su cabeza– perdón, es de familia

Laney: Pero ustedes no son enemigos naturales?

Corey: Acabamos eso cuando nos conocimos todos, claro que nunca te mordimos porque no sabemos que quieres ser

Laney: Por ahora solo humana

Kon: Ya nos vamos

Laney: *se baja* adiós chicos

Cassidy: Laney puedes ir a la parte mas interesante

Laney: Que haces aquí? –dijo molesta–

Cassidy: Quiero ver pero tu te tardas, vayan al punto

Laney: Bien

**Momentos después Corey y Laney se encontraban parados en la playa, los 2 estaban muy cerca del otro**

Corey: Laney

Laney: Si?

Corey: Tengo algo que decirte

Laney: Así?

Corey: Eres muy especial para mi Lanes y mi mejor amiga

Laney: Oh –se desanima–

Corey: Pero quisiera ser algo mas de ti

Laney: Adivinare mi ultra mejor amigo

Corey: Jajaja no

Laney: Entonces?

Corey: Tu novio

Cassidy: Fuiste muy directo

Laney: mph –voltea a verla– te importaría

Cassidy: continua –come palomitas– hagan como que no estoy aquí –dice mientras se esconde en unos arbustos y los mira por minoculares–

Corey: Quien esa loca?

Laney: Una conocida

Corey: Bien, siguiendo lo nuestro… te amo Laney

Laney: Y yo a ti Corey –se besan–

**FIN FLASH BACK SUEÑO**

Corey: O/O

Laney: O/O

Corey: Con que me amas?

Laney: Siguiente reto! / / /

**-Reto para Corey**

**Te reto a que me des tu gorrita (*o*) (o si no dime donde la compro Laney)**

Corey: No –se toca su gorra– es muy preciada para mi, y Laney me la dio cuando teníamos 6 años

Laney: Y yo se la hice, no la compre, pero si gustas te hago una con el logo que quieras

**-Verdad para Lenny**

**Sabes… te consideraría Gay pero meh (XD)**

Lenny: Ok?

**-Reto para Carrie, Lenny, Laney y Corey**

**Que busquen a todos los creepypastas y me traigan evidencias**

Corey: Va!

Kin: Pero Corey sin ustedes no hay banda

Corey: Es un reto que debo cumplir… TODOS AL BOSQUE!

Kon y Kin: No! –pero en medio trayecto hacia ellos Kin se golpea con una pared–

Kin: AUCH!

**3 horas después llegan los chicos con mochilas, además llenos de lodo, sangre (de otras personas) y hojas**

Cassidy: Que les paso? –abraza a Lenny– estas bien?

Lenny: Si, tranquila

Carrie: –lo abraza– MIO!

Cassidy: Okey –se aleja un poco– evidencias?

Corey: Notas de Slenderman –las saca de su mochila–

Laney: Cuchillo de Jeff the killer –lo saca de su pantalón–

Lenny: Peluche de Sally –lo saca de su mochila–

Carrie: Mascara de eyes black –se la quita de la cara–

Corey: AAAHHH! –grita como niña– Póntela! Póntela!

Carrie: ¬.¬

Cassidy: Woah, que pasaron para conseguir esto?

Laney: Pues…

**FLASH BACK BOSQUE**

Corey: Sigan caminando

Laney: –se aferra a Corey– oyeron eso?

Carrie: –abraza a Lenny– si

Ben: Hola

Todos: Aaah!

Ben: Que? O.o

Laney: Quien eres tu?

Ben: Ben Dah! Pues que acaso no tienen internet?

Carrie: mmh sabes donde están los demás creepypastas?

Ben: En la casa Creepypastas, los llevo si me dan un videojuego

Lenny: De Zelda –se lo da–

Ben: *o* síganme!

**Ben comenzó a caminar y los demás lo seguían con miedo a que les hiciera algo, pero aun así intentaron tenerle confianza.**

**Llegaron a una mansión en el centro del bosque donde al entrar fueron cubiertos por sangre, lodo y hojas**

Todos: Aaaah! –gritaron y se abrazaron entre ellos–

Jeff: Perdon, creí que eran los tontos de Masky y Hoodie

Ben: ¬.¬

Jeff: Quienes son estos?

Ben: Otras de esas personas que nos quieren conocer y no te atrevas a matarlo pendejo

Jeff: Bien Ben el ahogadito –se acerca a Laney– hola Linda, como te llamas?

Laney: Me llamo Laney

Jeff: Perdon por la broma, nena

Laney: No importa O / / / O

Corey: ¬.¬ donde están los demás?

Jeff: El jefe esta en la cocina y los demás arriba

Slender: Que ocurre?

Corey: Slender! –lo abraza– soy tu fan numero 1

Slender: Gracias? –lo suelta– porque están aquí?

Corey: Pues….

Sally: Papa! –lo abraza– Jack me esta molestando!

Jack: No es cierto, ella es la latosa

Ben: Deja de molestar a mi novia, imbecil

Jack: No es mi problema que tu novia sea molesta, cabron

Ben: Pues la respetas, puto

Sally: Gracias Ben –lo abraza– eres el mejor –se besan–

Jeff: Vayanse a un motel –voltea a verlos– siempre pasa eso, a veces quiero matarlos… pero después recuerdo que son fantasmas y se me pasa

Laney: Okey?

Lenny y Carrie: Sally/Jack! Soy tu fan!

Sally: Jejeje gracias O / / / O

Jack: Tengo novia sabes –se aleja de Carrie–

Laney: Bien, antes de que nos metamos en otro problema familiar, diles ya Corey

Corey: Queremos evidencias de su existencia

Slender: Para que?

Corey: Para cumplir los retos

Slender: Pero…

Ben: Jefe ya dele las evidencias o si no nos van a estar chingando

Slender: Mis notas –se los da–

Jeff: –susurra– todo sea por la chica linda –muestra su cuchillo– mi cuchillo original, tengo otro de todas maneras –lo abraza– siempre recordare nuestras matanzas, y cuando derramabas la sangre de las victimas, cuídalo con tu vida o si no te mando a dormir

Corey: Okey? –lo agarra–

Jeff: A ti no lindura –mira a Laney–

Laney: Gracias, por cierto adoro tu sonrisa

Jeff: O/O

Corey: ._. o_o O.O … o

Jack: Pues para que ya se vayan, mi mascara de repuesto –se lo da–

Sally: Mi peluche favorito –se lo da– si lo pierden, jugaran conmigo –sonrisa malvada–

Slender: Pues ya los llevo a su casa antes de que quieran algo mas –piensa– los tele transportare a su casa

Corey: a mi casa!

Slender: Bien –saca sus tentáculos y los agarra– adiós

Todos excepto creepypastas: Adios!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cassidy: Sabia que existían

Laney: Podemos continuar

Cassidy: Bien ¬.¬

-**Reto para Laney**

**Te reto a que te cambies de ropa con Corey**

Corey: O/O

Laney: O/O

Cassidy: *los arrastra a un armario* 5 minutos

**5 minutos…**

Cassidy: listo 5 minutos

Corey: si O / / / O

Cassidy: salgan!

**Los 2 salieron con la ropa del otro**

Laney: Vamos a cambiarnos

Cassidy: Sonrían para la foto –le toma foto–

Corey: –corre hacia ella–

Cassidy: Valio la pena –corre– Aaaahh!

**-Reto para los gemelos y las gemelas**

**los reto a usar la ropa de su gemelo por el resto del episodio wuajajajajajajaja...ejem...SIN quejas**

Kon y Konnie: Tiene que ser una broma

Kin y Kim: Ya que

**2 minutos después…**

**Aparecen Kon con la ropa de Kin que le queda pequeña y viceversa al igual que Konnie y Kim**

Cassidy: JAJAJAJA –se cae de su sillón– no… ajajaja.. puedo…. Jajajaja… evitar….jajajaja….reir…..jajajaja

Corey: Estas bien –la mira– parece como si estuvieras a punto de un ataque cardiaco

Cassidy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –grita– ay…mi…jajaja….espalda… ajajajajajajajajajaja…. Duele…. Mucho… jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Lenny: Auch, eso debe doler

Laney: Levántenla!, antes de que se le tuerce o siga lastimándose un órgano

**Todos levantaron a Cassidy, y le comenzaron a dar aire con revistas para que se calmara, pasaron 20 minutos, pero al final Cassidy se calmo y continuaron con su episodio**

Cassidy: uff –se calma–

Laney: Estas bien, pareciera que te estaban haciendo un exorcismo

Cassidy: No tranquilos, me pasa seguido

Lenny: Bien va el ultimo reto

**-Reto para Corey**

**actua como si te gustara Carrie **

Corey: Nunca

Cassidy: Prefieres castigo

Corey: Cual es?

Cassidy: Besar a Lenny

**Corey toma a Lenny de la mejilla y lo besa en los labios**

Corey: listo

Lenny: –lo mira con horror–

Laney: Que fue eso

Corey: Mi castigo

Cassidy: GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Jajajaja –voltea a ver a Corey que corre hacia ella– oh oh…. –grita– ESTO FUE TODO NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO –corre– AAAAHHHH

Laney: Gracias a todos por venir!

**VOLVI !**

**SE QUE NO FUERON TODOS SU REVIEWS PERO ME MANDARON UN BUEN, ASI QUE ESTOY ACABANDO ESTOS, YO LES AVISARE CUANDO YA PUEDEN ENVIAR**

**3**


End file.
